Patch panels are used to provide an interconnection between network elements. Patch panels typically a number of interconnecting modules positioned within a patch panel housing.
Conventional patch panel housings are manufactured from bent sheetmetal. That is, the process of manufacturing such housings includes bending sheetmetal to form a top, a bottom and sides of the housing. The top, bottom and sides of the sheetmetal housing are typically held together by a number of fasteners. Additional fasteners are used to secure a back plane or panel to the sheet metal housing. The number of bent sheetmetal constructions and fasteners involve significant time and labor in the manufacture and assembly of conventional patch panel housings.
Conventional interconnecting modules used with these patch panel housings are generally configured as pass-through interconnections that provide patching interfaces to cables. If more functionality is required, such as power injection, a dedicated panel or external ancillary device (such as a power supply) along with additional patch cables are required.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such system and arrangements, generally to better accommodate: manufacture and assembly of the system, and adaptability of the system for a variety of applications.